Saving Me
by Lina Marie
Summary: "...Come, please im calling...Hurry, im falling...Show me what its like, to be the last one standing. Teach me wrong from right, and ill show you what I can be. Say it for me, say it to me, and ill leave this life behind me. Say it if its worth Saving Me..." Megatron/OC/Optimus Prime (ive decided to change this a bit, if you have any questions, messege me :))
1. Chapter 1

A.N: Heres a story ive had in my head for a while, i hope its good enough for you guys :)

"No." I said firmly, glaring at Sentinel as he growled with narrowed eyes. His servos clenched, making me automatically shift into a subtle defense stance unnoticably.

"Why not? Hes a menace and must be stopped before Cybertron is completely destroyed!" he hissed through clenched dentas, leaning forward slightly as his body tensed. My eyebrow ridge rose as I watched him closely, slightly tensing my own frame.

"I am not a killer, I will not kill this mech until I have a reason to, and he has given me none so this discussion is over." I said calmly, pointing to the door expectantly, holding my ground. He growled and stomped to the door, throwing it open and stepping outside.

"You will regret this, mark my words, Phoenix." he spat out, turning on his heel struts and walking briskly away, slamming the door closed. I blew air out of my vents, rubbing my nose ridge as I fell back onto the berth behind me.

"Damned priviledged Primes." I muttered, shutting down my violet optics and tilting my white helm back before falling into stasis.

(Time Lapse: 1 Day)

"Damn you Sentinel!" I screamed, thrashing against the stasis cuffs put on me while I was resting. Sentinel merely smirked and turned back to the panel, nodding as a chamber lit up in the middle of the room. I thrashed even more at the sight, realizing his planto keep me out of his way.

"I finally figued out how to stop Megatron from destroying Cybertron, youre too smart to be kept free, so ill just capture you." he said quietly as the machine booted up quickly. Growling at him viciously, I watched him closely as he slowly approached, watching me warily. While I was watching him intently, a bot managed to sneak up behind me and hit the back of my helm, causing me to black out. 'Damn you Sentinel!' I thought as it all went black.

(Time Lapse: Thousands of Vorns)

It had felt like forever since Sentinel locked me in this Primus-forsaken stasis chamber. I floated in and out of conciousness constantly, but never having the ability to get myself out. A presence hasnt come near since Sentinel left, unsurprisingly. Suddenly, a presence appeared near me and I quickly expanded my EM field to lure them in. They caught the bait and slowly walked to my room, making me inwardly smile as they walked in. For a moment the presence was still, then they walked around cautiously. Growing impatient, I gently pushed them towards the release button with my field. They blindly followed, then they paused for a moment, moving again as I felt my chamber lower into sight. My prison jerked to a stop and I felt as the stasis gas start disappearing as the doors slid open slowly. As my frame rebooted, my senses came back slowly, until I was finally fully back online. I onlined my violet optics and glanced around, my gaze falling on my savior. It was a young black mechling, who was currently staring up at me with an awestruck look from the other side of the room. I slowly stepped onto the ground less then gracefully, holding onto the sides of the chamber. As I balanced my frame through my systems, I watched the mechling out of the corner of my optic, watching as he walked in my direction cautiously.

"Do...do you need help?" he asked quietly, tilting his head curiously as he stopped a few meters away from me, clanching his fists together over his chest. I straightened my body then stretched my limbs slowly, wincing at every groan and squeak my joints made as I worked the underused parts. My savior watching the whole time, wincing as well at the protests my body was making, then straightening as my gaze fell on him fully and unwaveringly as I cleared my throat slowly.

"Yes, I do. What year is this? Last I remember, it was rumored to be the end of the golden age and the start of another war." I said quietly, wincing when my unused voice came out gravelly, protesting the use.

"The golden age ended a millenia ago, we are in a civil war right now, Cybertron...is destroyed." the mechling said quietly, bowing his head sadly as the words left his mouth, as if he felt ashamed for that fact. My optics widened and I suddenly felt the planet beneath my pedes cry out in pain to my spark.

"What!?" I yelled, stumbling slightly at the pain. 'No!' I yelled to myself as I clutched at my chest plates.

A.N: And there is the Pilot! Lol if you like, review, if not go away :P Welcome To Saving Me!


	2. Chapter 2

"You lie!" I gasped, falling to my knees at the feeling of depression surrounding me, the planet itself like death itself. The mechling shook his head with wide blue optics, stumbling back fearfully as I stared at him with disbelief. Straining to stand, I stumbled out the door and picked up speed as I tried to find the exit, subconciously noting the mechling following me quickly.

"Ma'm! I know where the exit is Ma'm!" the mechling yelled out, skidding to a stop when I turned around quickly to face him.

"Show me." I said firmly, watching as the mechling shakily nodded his head and ran in front of me, looking back every so often to check if I was there. As we turned a corner, I saw a light up ahead at the end of the tunnel, causing me to run faster and jump ahead of the mechling. The closer we got the harder my spark pounded behind my chestplates, my processors going through so many images of what I might see, none of them soothing my spark at all and making me even more afraid. Suddenly I burst through the exit, the light blinding me for a moment as my optics adjusted, making me cover them impatiently as they did so. When they finally adjusted I took a deep breath, then with a sigh I slowly took my hand off my optics, dropping my visor down as it booted up and showed me what lay before me. The sight brought me to my knees, my spark resonating pain as my processors worked double time to make sense of it.

"H...how could this be?!" I gasped out, looking around at everything, my processor unable to understand as my spark cried out in distress. In front of me was the guardian falls, completely dry and lifeless, hundreds of empty bot shells littered on the ground surrounding it. Gasping and stumbling to my feet, I ran into the now deserted battlefield and scanned for life signatures, whimpering when I found nothing but lifeless bodies. Some had their limbs mericlessly torn off leving wires everywhere and a haunting scream adorning their faceplates, others had their sparks ripped out leaving behind a ragged whole in their chestplates, and other had their head ripped off and set next to their body with a horrified look. Shuddering, I glanced around to see numerous shells grusomely killed in many different ways, all lifeless as only a corpse could be. Hearing sniffling behind me, I turned and saw the same mechling kneeled next to two bodies that were holding hands, their signature very fresh even though their sparks were ripped out. Quietly stepping next to him and kneeling at his side, I deduced that these bots were very important to him, my spark resonating sorrow with his.

"Do you know them?" I asked quietly, frowning sadly as he collapsed onto the femmes chest, sobbing sadly.

"Its m...my sire and c...carrier!" he sobbed out, curling closer to the body as he just whimpered quietly, rocking himself as he tried to calm down. Shaking my head sadly, I put my problems asid and rubbed the mechlings back, humming a calming tune quietly to the distraught bot. He calmed somewhat, arching into my touch as his optics opened, glancing at his now deceased carers sadly.

"They deserve a burial for they died a warriors death." I stated quietly, starting to dig a hole and sadly smiling when the mechling joined me, both of us digging a hole big enough quickly. Gingerly picking up the mech, I gently set him down in the whole, putting the femme on top of him softly.

"They died protecting me from Decepticons you know. Right before they sent me in that temple where I found you, they told me to hide and that if they didnt return, to survive to carry on their legacy and that theyll always be there for me in my spark." the little one whispered, making me wince and lay a hand on his shoulder gently, smiling at him sadly when his sorrow optics locked with mine. I decided then and there that I would take this little one under my wing, and though the decision was sudden and therefore foolish, my spark approved and that was all the assurance I needed.

"By the power vested in me Phoenix by my father, I promise you they will be at peace now, for I will protect you as they would have and call you my own if you will have it." I said quietly, starting to push the Cybertronian sand over the bodies, the mechling moving to help silently.

"I would love to not be alone." the little one said, glancing up at me shyly as I smiled down to him softly, considering we were standing now and he only came up to mid-shin on me.

"And you never will be again, as long as I live. Now tell me little one, what is your designation?" I said, crouching down to be optic-to-optic with him, watching as he nervously fiddled with his servos.

"They call me Nitrosilver." he whispered, smiling up at me as I laughed softly and patted his helm.

"A fit name for a mechling as strong as you." I said, standing after I patted his helm one more time, my battle computer coming online as I suddenly realized his carers' deaths were recently which meant the enemy could still be around. I heard the hum of the cannon too late, gasping as the shot fired hit the mechling in the chest, causing him to fly back with a pained cry. That cry was all I needed, my protective circuits snapping online as I turned at the culprit, a low growl rumbling up my chestplates as I locked onto my target. It was a medium build mech, blood red optics with a plasma cannon in his servo, the same plasma cannon that he shot at MY youngling.

"Well well look it this, he brought backup, but a little too late for his carers are already dead and soon he will be too and all by my servos." the mech murmured with a twisted smile, his evil optics watching me as the growl erupted through my clenched dentas, my frame sinking into an attack stance.

"Big mistake." I grolwed out simply, my visor sliding up so he could see my optics glowing as my power came at my call, giving me supersonic speed as I streaked forward and slammed my clawed servos through his chestplates brutally. His faceplates registered his shock, and I smirked evilly at him, then unmercilessly tore his spark out. As he fell to the ground, I streaked to Nitrosilvers side, dropping to my kneeplates as my power left my frame. His little spark was still clinging to life, calling to my own, and my spark answered readily as my chestplates opened. I merged his spark with mine, and a carrier and creation bond was formed immediately, my medical training kicking in right after. Connecting his main tubbing and wires with mine, I gingerly lifted the little one and stood carefully as my visor dropped, my senses on high and all my battle protocols engaged because I needed to leave my chestplates open for my youngling. Swiftly moving through the battlefield and past the forest beyond it, I stumbled upon a city in ruins, recognizing it as Praxia as I saw that all the lifeless shells had doorwings. Shaking my head mournfully, I sent a silent prayer to Primus for all the lost souls, then quickly moved into a housing unit that was somewhat in good shape. Scanning for energy signatures, I found none and moved into the building quickly, running to the top floor and locking myself in a room that was in good condition with no bodies inside. Humming quietly to bring some noise to this silent room, I searched for the energon dispenser, sighing when I saw that there was nothing in it. Glancing around, I found the supplies to make more in a cabinet and I grabbed them, laying them out on the counter as I wondered how I was going to do it with one hand. My bond with the little one stirred to awareness, my little one doing the same shortly after, his blue optics opening to look up at me tiredly. Smiling down at him tenderly, I sent peace and love to him through the bond, recieving love back in return as he shifted closer.

"What are you doing Carrier?" he whispered, glancing at all the things on the counter confusingly, looking up at me as I breathily laughed.

"Im making energon for us little one. Youve gotten hurt so ill need to make medical grade energon for you, along with find some sort of pain reliever for you, and make some normal energon for myself." I explained, pursing my lipplates as I once again debated how to do it one-handed, humming in thought. Habitually scanning the area around me for energy signatures, I nodded very slightly when none showed up, then shifted Nitro a little higher on my arm.

"I though you had to use two hands Carrier." the little mechling said innocently, tilting his helm at the wry grin I shot down at him, rubbing his side gently with one of my digits when he shifted.

"You do but i cannot set you down, you spark is linked to mine so it does not extinguish, my beloved little one." I murmured, slowly working on making his medical grade energon, feeling his optics watch my every move silently. Subconciously scanning the area again, I hummed in satisfaction with the empty results, opening a hatch on the dispensers and setting energon crystals in it before closing it. Mixing a few nutrients with a supplement, I opened a different hatch and poured the green liquidy substance in there, smiling down at Nitro as he watched with fascination as I closed the hatch and started the machine.

"Is that my medicral energon?" he asked innocently, his wide blue optics looking up as I laughed softly.

"Yes, this is your medical energon." I murmured with a smile, holding him closer as he smiled up at me.

A.N: woohoo chapter 2! Special character has been inputed, guess who :P free cookie to the vitorious xD


	3. Chapter 3

A.N: omg I'm so sorry for not updating I got like 8 stories and none of them are done lmao but I finally got to this one so I hope you guys haven't given up on me lol here is chapter 3 & please review!

(Time Lapse: 5 Vorns or 415 Years)

I sighed as the mech dropped to the ground, my sword slipping out of his spark chamber as his red optics darkened with death. Nitrosilver peeked from behind me, glancing up at me as I sternly glanced down at him, making him sigh in remorse.

"Nitrosilver, what were you thinking? I told you not to go outside and you deliberately disobeyed my orders. You could've gotten yourself killed!" I told him, my voice rising higher than normal, and my anger showing through at my mechling's foolishness.

"I'm sorry carrier; I just thought that I'd be ok out here. I mean, I just got my adult frame and you've been training me, I didn't know I'd freeze up like that." He said, glancing down at the ground sorrowfully, making me sigh at him. I kneeled since his helm only reached my hip, and then tilted his face up, watching him closely with sorrow.

"I'm not angry with you young one, I'm upset that I almost lost you. What if I had not realized you were gone and came looking for you? This mech could've taken you from me Nitrosilver." I said quietly, looking down sadly, and then holding the mech close when he hugged me tightly, us comforting each other.

"I'm so sorry carrier, I promise I won't do it again." Nitrosilver whispered, hanging onto my neck as I stood, holding him to my chest plates. Looking around, I scanned the area and made sure that no one was around, then carried my sparkling home. Once we arrived, I set him down, making sure nobody was in the house before grinning at him.

"I think it's time for an adventure little one, what do you say?" I said, smiling as he grinned and jumped up, yelling his agreement and looking at me expectantly.

"Where are we going to go? Is there going to be friendly bots there? Will it be entertaining?" Nitrosilver said, spouting off questions in his excitement, and then calming down when I held a servo up.

"Yesterday, I got a message from Optimus Prime stating that he made a home on a planet called Earth, and any bots are welcome to join him. He also sent out the coordinates, so I was wondering if you'd like to find a new home dear spark, one that doesn't risk our sparks every day…." I said, smiling as he nodded quickly, running to his room and packing his things. Shaking my head, I packed everything I believed we would need, most of the small stuff I stored in my sub-space while the rest went into travel boxes. I grabbed all our medical supplies, all of our energon, and all my weapons in the case that we had trouble. By the time I was done, Nitrosilver came out with a small travel box, grinning happily as he set it down next to my stuff.

"I don't have much to pack anyways. So, when are we going Carrier?" he said, sitting on the couch in front of me as I double checked all the stuff, humming in satisfaction.

"We will be leaving in the morning so make sure you get a lot of rest tonight, ok dear spark?" I whispered, kissing his forehelm as he yawned and nodded obediently.

"Ok, good recharge Carrier." He whispered, and then shut down into recharge, his systems quieting in rest. Sighing, I scanned the area, lying beside him when the results showed no energy signatures.

(Time Lapse: The Next Morning)

"Now, where was that secret landing dock Magnus had." I muttered beneath my breath, glancing around as I ran through the streets, then skidded to a stop when something shined from down an alleyway. Nitrosilver ran into me, stumbling back and rubbing his nose, then followed me quickly when I ran down the alleyway. We came upon a door in good condition, with a working lock and scanner, making me smirk before putting my palm on it.

"Welcome back, Phoenix Prime." The animated voice said, the lock hissing as it pulled away from the door, the door clinking as it opened up to a dark room. I grabbed Nitrolsilvers shoulder armor and pulled him in behind me, the door clinking as it closed behind us, the lock hissing as it followed. For a moment everything was still, and then lights started flickering on, showing a huge storage area and a massive dock. On the dock there were many ships, ranging from super carriers to simple fighter jets, but I needed to find my ship. Nitrosilver followed behind me as I went to the far end of the dock, a bright white ship coming into view as we got closer. It resembled the ark, albeit a little smaller and more of a fighter then a carrier, and it was sleek with huge engines.

"Is that your ship Carrier?" Nitrosilver asked hesitantly as we came to the front, me typing into the keyboard as the dock clamps let go of the landing gear, my mind connecting to the ship as the lift dropped down from the belly of the ship.

"Sure is young one." I said, winking and dropping my visor as I stepped onto the lift, Nitro' following as the lift brought us up into the ship. Once it was fully up, it hissed as the locks clicked into place, the lights turning on quickly and revealing the inside. State of the art weaponry along with tracking systems and maps of the solar systems covered the interior, along with storage closets and two escape pods. Opening an empty compartment, I put our travel boxes in it, along with what was in our sub-spaces. Leading the awestruck Nitro' to the co-pilot seat, I settled myself into the pilot seat, buckling into it as Nitro' followed my lead.

"Wow." Nitrosilver said as I started up the engines, the thrusters roaring as the doors automatically opened as I tripped the sensors by steering my ship towards them. Braking momentarily, I brought the thrusters to full capacity, then smiled and released the brake. We shot out of the bay, taking air immediately as our speed reached great heights, bringing us out of Cybertrons atmosphere quickly.

"Woohoo, yeah!" Nitrosilver yelled from beside me, excited by the rush the speed brought him, making me smile at his happiness.

"Next stop: Earth." I muttered, turning on the maps as I clicked on Earth and put the ship on autopilot, going to the back to get us some energon as Nitrosilver stared in awe at the beauty of space.


	4. Chapter 4

(Time Lapse: 50 Years)

"Nitrosilver, will you sit still already?" I sighed out, glancing at my mechling out of the corner of my optic as he shifted in his seat yet again, a loud sigh leaving his mouth as he glanced at me.

"Carrier, im extremely bored! Can we stop at a port again?" he asked quietly, widening his optics with a saddened look as he tried to persuade me, making me sigh because it worked every time.

"Fine, the next one we come across we will stay at for a few days but no more after that! We are approaching Earth and I dont want to stop until were there." I grounded out from between my dentas, holding up my servo when he tried to hug me, shaking my finger as I glanced at the wound in my side.

"Sorry carrier, I forgot about that." he said softly, looking away sadly after glancing at the wound himself, buried in his thoughts for the moment. Shaking my helm I lay my servo on my wound, wincing painfully as I remembered the pain the mechs sword put me through, my anger resurfacing as I thought of how he tried to kill my mechling. Getting out of my seat, I walked to the back and looked through the supplies we had left, wincing as I tried to find some pain relieving balm.

"We need to stop soon so we can stock up again. Set the computer to steering the ship to the nearest port along our route please." I asked my mechling, nodding when I heard him do as I said while I searched through the higher cabinets carefully. My servo came across a container and I grabbed it, bringing it down to the counter so I could open it, smiling when I saw that it was a numbing balm. Rubbing a small amount on so id have some for later, I sighed happily as it immediately took effect, the pain disappearing as I put the cap back on. Finding a patch, I stuck it on my wound to keep it clean, then gently settled back into my seat.

"Computer, how much longer until the next stop?" Nitrosilver said, stretching slightly as he leaned bsck into his seat, smiling at me when I shook my head.

"Approximately 2 Earth months. We will reach our final destination, Earth, in approximately 4 Earth months." the computer replied, the mechling groaning at the answer he got, rubbing his helm as he shifted in his seat again.

"If you like, ill put you in stasis for the remainder of the trip if you are so bored." I said, smirking when he immediately sat still, grimacing as he stared at the vastness of space.

"Anything but stasis." he whispered, making me grin as I inwardly laughed at his words, shaking my head at his youngling antics. _If only he knew _I thought as I watched him get comfortable before getting comfortable myself, mentally preparing myself for the rest of the trip ahead of us.

(Time Lapse: 2 Months)

"Finally!" Nitrosilver yelled, running off the lift and throwing himself on the ground, trying to hug as much of it as he could. I shook my head and walked off the ramp as well, telepathically closing the lift as I came up to his side, raising an eyebrow at his overdramatic antics.

"I wouldnt do that if I were you, people walk their pets there all the time." I said quietly, smirking as he jumped up and dusted himself off roughly, his faceplates bent in digust.

"Eww, you couldve told me that before I kissed it Carrier!" he said, spitting out whatever was in his mouth as I walked away, his footsteps following mine quickly as I walked into the marketplace. Looking around as I strolled through, I let Nitrosilver wander off as I kept a second processor on his whereabouts, walking into a medical store when I found it. A mech was at the counter, his optics looking me over as I walked in his store, my eyebrow ridge rising as I saw his gaze.

"Can I help you gorgeous?" he said quietly, winking at me when I shifted to one hip, narrowing my eyes as I walked up to him slowly.

"Actually, yes you can. I was wondering if I could borrow your optics since I look so good from your view." I said with a menacing tone, smiling murderously as the mechs optics widened and he leaned back, looking away quickly when I leaned on the counter.

"Forgive me mam, but these arent for sale, is there anything else I could help you with?" he asked quietly, smartly keeping his eyes down when he asked, shifting when I moved to lean off the counter.

"I need every medical supply you carry, tripled." I said emotionlessly, watching as the mech jumped up and ran to the back, muttering curses as I heard him rummage around loudly. Glancing around, I felt Nitrosilvers presence enter the shop, his pedesteps finding me quickly as I smiled at him.

"Are you done yet, Carrier? I saw this cool shop that carries weaponry and I want to look through it with you." he said, smiling up at me as I laughed quietly then turned when the shopkeeper came to the counter, 4 boxes sitting beside him as he glanced at my mechling.

"What you asked for mam, triple of everything I carry. Itll be 3, 000 units." he said, taking the card I passed him as he rung up the purchase, glancing a Nitrosilver again when the mechling looked through our purchases.

"Wow, thats a lot." Nitrosilver whispered, taking a box to the floor and crouching down, looking through all the purchases with pursed lipplates,

"He yours?" the mech said, gesturing towards Nitrosilver as he handed back my card, going around the counter to help with the boxes.

"Yes, hes my mechling." I said, winking at Nitrosilver when he looked up at the sound of his name, glancing at the shopkeeper before picking up the box easily and getting one more. Once they both had the boxes I led them out of the shop, stopping so the shopkeeper could have somebody watch his shop, then leading them towards my ship quickly.

"Wheres his sire, if I may ask?" the mech said quietly, glancing at Nitrosilver again before looking at me, wincing shamefully when I looked down sadly.

"Unfortunately, im not his creator by energon. I adopted him as my own when he was very young because his creators died protecting him." I whispered, watching as Nitrosilver ran ahead to the ship and jumped on the lift as it came down, my pace quickening so I can keep up with the youngling.

"Oh." the mech whispered, keeping up behind me as we walked onto the lift, him stumbling when the lift moved into the ship and hissed into place.

"Just set the stuff over there." I said quickly, pointing to the berths where Nitrosilver was lounging, his boxes resting next to him. The shopkeeper set the boxes next to the mechling, Nitrosilver jumping off to make some room as he patted my thigh.

"Nice ship you got here." he said quickly, glancing around as he shifted the boxes to a correct place, looking at me after he glanced at the lift. I nodded and stepped onto the lift, Nitrosilver staying onboard to refuel as I escorted the mech back, our pace brisk as we quickly made it back to his shop.

"Thank you for your business." I said then turned and walked away, walking back to my ship quickly as I felt the mechs eyes on me, my lift rising quickly once I was on it. Shaking slightly once the lift hissed into place, I strode to the supplies to unload them, glancing at Nitrosilver as he nodded in confirmation.

"Theyre all there and none are fake or broken." he said quietly then went back to his datapad I had given him, looking through the medical procedures he would have to know, humming quietly in thought as he did so. Smiling softly I opened the first box, taking it to the medical shelves as I unloaded and put everything away, doing the same with the rest. Nodding in satisfaction, I looked through our weapons vault and energon supply, frowning when I saw our dwindling supply.

"Well need weapons and energon before we can leave, so a maybe 5 more days and thats it youngling." I said quietly, watching as he nodded at me absently, his processor focused on the information in front of him. Shaking my head and smiling, I sat on the now empty berths and stretched slowly, being mindful of the almost healed gash in my side.

"How that wound doing Carrier?" Nitrosilver asked quietly, his optics on my side when I looked up at him, making me sigh quietly before smiling at him softly.

"Im fine dearspark." I said quietly, giving him a soft smile when he looked up into my optics, sending love and humor through the bond to him. He smiled and nodded before looking back at the datapad, yawning as he read through it, his curiosity flowing through the close bond we had. Watching him for a moment, I smiled at the amazing young mech he had become, my spark seelling with pride and love for my sparkling. He looked up at me curiously, then got up and sat next to me, tightly hugging me lovingly.

A.N: hope you like haha review if ya do :)


	5. Chapter 5

(Time Lapse: 4 Months)

"Fraggit Nitrosilver, hang on!" I yelled in panic, my eyes glowing with power as I flew to the back of the ship, curling my body around Nitrosilvers as we hit the water violently, sinking slowly. Cursing under my breath, I let go of the mechling and teleported outside, quickly grabbing the hull of the ship while activating my thrusters. Gritting my dentas I pulled, my visor flipping down as my optics glowed brighter, the designs across my frame glowing with the same light. My thrusters glowed as well, bringing me higher as I pulled the ship with me, my faceplates scrunched in discomfort. Eventually I pulled the ship out of the water, carefully flying it to the shore nearby, then setting it down gently before collapsing next to it. Nitrosilver lowered the lift, jumping off and running to me quickly, dropping to his kneeplates next to me.

"Carrier, get up! Please Carrier, get up!" Nitrosilver yelled in panic, shaking me softly as I groaned, my helm pounding as my frame tried to recuperate. Nitrosilver suddenly tensed, getting up as I heard a weapon come online, louder pedesteps hitting the ground near us.

"State your business here mech!" a gruff voice sounded, the sound of bigger cannons coming online as the steps got closer, my protective circuits snapping online as energon flew through my tubes.

"I...I mean no harm, but if you come closer ill have to hurt you." my mechling said quietly, his armor shuffling as he shifted, the other mech growling under his breath as he came closer.

"Put your weapon down kid, or ill have to use force." the mech said quietly, threatening undertones in his voice, making my spark lash out in anger. I growled as I slowly got up, baring my dentas as I faced the big mech, my two swords slipping out of subspace as I shifted into an attack stance. The big mech stepped back, eyeing me warily as he made the connection, shifting into a defense stance as he glared at me. That was all I needed, my power coming to my call as I moved as fast as light, slamming the mech through a few trees then the ground. His eyes were wide as I stood over him, my dainty servos gripping his chest armor, then throwing him through more trees and through the ground.

"You dare threaten my sparkling?!" I yelled, cutting down trees around us as I stalked him, growling dangerously when he raised a cannon to me. Quickly cutting it in half, I slammed a sword into the ground by his head, my other sword rising to make the kill.

"Carrier, no!" Nitrosilver yelled at the last second, causing my sword to hit the gound instead of the mechs helm, both of their optics wide as they stared at me. Backing away from the offending mech, I swayed on my pedes, the energon loss draining the strength I had left after my power left. Collapsing onto a kneeplate, Nitrosilver ran to my side quickly, catching me as I fell to the ground. I looked up at him, hearing no words that his mouth was making, then everything went black.

(Time Lapse: 3 Days)

I floated in and out of conciousness, my helm pounding the whole time it was black, my body obviously tied down well. Eventually I stirred, not feeling my mechlings presence nearby, my spark calling out worriedly. Struggling more as I slowly rebooted, I heard mechs voices like a buzz, becoming clearer the more I panicked and struggled.

"Fraggit Ironhide, **hold her down**!" a gruff voice yellled, servos gripping my arms as I struggled, my battle computer coming online as my optics snapped open. Quickly taking in my surroundings, the same black mech I last attacked was holding me down, while a same-size yellow mech was filling a syringe with some clear liquid. Cursing inwardly I struggled more, needing to find my mechling, worried about his wellbeing when our bond was closed.

"Hold still, ya damn femme!" the black one said above me, grunting as he tried to hold me down, obviously not succeeding when the retraints starting bending. Suddenly fear flashed across the bond, my spark stuttering in fear for my sparkling, my struggles becoming more animalistic.

"My sparkling!" I shrieked as loud as I could, both mechs cringing at the high frequency, before the yellow one finally gasped and touched the side of his helm while coming closer.

"Femme, I need you to calm down, your sparkling is being escorted here as we speak. We are Autobots, we mean you no harm, we just want to help you and your sparkling. I am a medic, I mean no harm and I assure you that you and your sparkling are safe here, at my Autobot base." the medic said, trying to soothe me as my sparklings presence came closer, Nitrosilver bursting through the door and spotting me right away.

"Carrier!" he yelled, running to me as I broke through the restraints, shoving the mechs away as my mechling jumped in my arms. Holding him close, I rocked us as he held onto me tightly, very quietly whimpering as relief flew through the bond.

"My precious mechling." I whispered quietly into his audios, gathering him closer as fear flashed through the bond again, my spark soothing him quickly.

"I was scared for you Carrier, I dont want to lose you." he whispered, hugging me tighter as the words left his mouth, his spark searching for mine for comfort. I comforted him as best I could, absently noticing as the medic had everyone back away, which was wise of him because my protection protocols were still tripped.

"I promised I wouldnt leave you dearspark, and I never break my promises I make to you." I said quietly, rubbing his backstruts the way he liked, smiling softly when his frame relaxed. My own tensed when the medic stepped closer though, his servos raised in plain view to show he meant no harm, his frame hunkered down as he lowered his optics.

"I would just like to double check that both of you are cleared to leave." he said quietly, waiting near the berth for my approval, my optics scrutinizing him thoroughly. Eventually I made up my processor, nodding in satisfaction when I deemed him a non-threat, my frame untensing slightly.

"You may check." I said quietly, nodding to him when he looked up at me, him nodding as well as he stepped closer.

"Thank you." he said quietly, checking on Nitrosilver first when I set him next me, my optics watching his every move. The black mech stepped closer, causing my protection protocols to come back online, growling at him in warning as he stilled. The medic stilled as well, looking up and glancing at me, then glaring at the black mech when he made the connection.

"Ironhide, either stand sentry at the door or leave, but I cant have you bothering my patients or ill have to weld your aft to Centrals ceiling." the medic grumbled in irritation, glaring at the mech until he huffed and stood by the door, glancing away from the medics withering gaze. The medic nodded in satisfaction, focusing back on Nitrosilver and nodded in satisfaction again, his optics catching mine in question.

"You may." I said emotionlessly, watching him closely as he scanned me a few times, then did the routine check up like he did for Nitrosilver. After a few minutes he nodded, backing away as he caught optics with me, smiling softly in reassurance.

"You are cleared to go, but I would suggest resting here for a minimum of three days before you go on your way, safety precautions." he said quietly, glancing at Nitrosilver as he shifted, both looking at me for my decision.

"Are you Optimus Primes team of Autobots statiomed here on Earth?" I asked quietly, watching as Ironhides gaze narrowed while the medic just nodded, smiling softly once again in welcome.

"Yes, I am the CMO Ratchet and he is the weapons specialist Ironhide, and we are part of Primes team." Ratchet said quietly, gesturing to himself and Ironhide as he introduced themselves, Ironhide just nodding shortly.

"I got Primes message so I thought id bring my mechling here to start a new life away from Cybertrons ruins and dangers." I said quietly, us all becoming lost in our thoughts of Cybertron, our sparks resonating in mournful loss. The doors suddenly hissed opened, all of us looking up in surprise, a huge mech taking up the berth of the doorway. Nitrosilver gasped in wonder, while I just raised an eyebrow, not ready to put up with anymore problems.

"I am Optimus Prime, leader of the Autobots here on Earth. Welcome to our humble home." he rumbled quietly as he stepped closer, stopping at the foot of the berth, glancing down at us softly. Nitrosilver grabbed my hand, looking up at me, but I was focused on the Prime who seemed so familiar.

A.N: if you like, review ;)


	6. Chapter 6

(Time Lapse: 1 Week)

I sighed as Nitrosilver ran into our quarters, skidding to a halt at my berth with excited optics. Rolling my own optics, I rolled over so my back was to him, fully intending on going back to recharge. Unfortunately, Nitrosilver had his own ideas, his heavy form slamming into me as he jumped on me.

"Primus Nitrosilver, what do you want!?" I hissed out from behind my clenched dentas, turning to glare at the mechling in annoyance. His optics widened even more with fear this time, his frame slowly getting off my bearth.

"Sorry Carrier, I just wanted to know if I could scout the perimeter with Bumblebee?" he whispered, giving me the world-renowned 'puppy eyes', making me groan quietly when I fell for it.

"Fine, just wait till im out there to see you off young one." I said quietly, rubbing my temple as the mechling howled in victory, doing a little happy dance.

"Thank you so much Carrier, ill be waiting for you outside of central." the mechling said, hugging me tightly before quickly disappearing out of my door, making me roll my optics. Laying back down for a moment, I sighed and sat up slowly, stretching and groaning with satisfaction. Standing gracefully, I let my visor fall over my eyes, then walked out of the room and locked the door. The soldiers cleared out of my way quickly as I passed by, everybody turning to look at me when my frame appeared in the doorway of central. My mechling smiled and waved me over, him and Bumblebee looking up when I came to their side.

"Whats this I hear about you taking my sparkling out for recon?" I said with a smirk, kneeling gracefully so I could talk to them better, Bumblebees eyes widening in caution.

"Well mam, hes been asking me for a while, so I finally told him to ask you. Im sorry if it upset you." he said quietly, looking down as his doorwings drooped sadly, making me inwardly flinch in guilt.

"Bumblebee, I was only joking young one, you choose the right course. You may bring Nitrosilver with you on recon, just keep him safe and bring him back to me alive and in one piece." I said quietly, laying my servo on his shoulder gently, smiling at him when he looked at me.

"Of course mam! Alright Nitro, lets go!" Bumblebee said with a smile, transforming quickly and taking off through the door, leaving us both in the dust.

"Thanks Carrier!" Nitro yelled before doing the same, quickly catching up to Bumblebee as I watched them disappear into the sand. My audios picked up large footsteps headed my way, causing me to stiffen slightly as they stopped behind me, my scanners picking up the Primes emt signature.

"They will be fine Phoenix, my scout will ensure that he is brought back safely." the Prime said quietly and emotionlessly, his optics focused on me when I turned around, an eyeridge raised in question.

"Have you ever tried being emotional? Its easier for your team to be loyal when they know theyre fighting beside a mech with spark, not an emotionless machine. Your scout has a name, I think he would appreciate it if you used it." I said with a grimace, turning on my heel and strutting out of central, heading to the medical bay for my checkup. Smirking when I heard silence in my absence, I walked into the medbay with my head held high, sitting on the berth as I waited for Ratchet. When he walked in he gave me a disapproving look, rolling his optics at the innocent look I put on, grumpily coming up to me.

"Optimus is rather put out...I do believe it has something to do with your little speech in central a few minutes ago." he said quietly as he scanned me, checking the results as he glanced up at me with a raised eyebrow ridge, waiting for my retort.

"Im not sorry for what I said, he needs to hear what everyones been thinking." I said quietly, holding up my chin defiantly as Ratchet sighed, rubbing his faceplates in a human-like gesture.

"Just go easy on him femme, Primes been through a lot and never really had the time to be himself." he said quietly, shooing me out of his med bay as I quietly protested. Grinning as a wrench followed me, I kept my helm down in thought, strolling to my quarters slowly. I fell on my aftplates when my forehelm hit something hard, the large object sending me to the floor wth a resounding clang. Looking up in irritation, my optics widened as I saw the Prime himself sitting on the floor as well, his own optics wide with surprise.

"Apologies Phoenix, I did not see you there." Optimus rumbled quietly, his optics watching my every movement, watching as I rose gracefully.

"It is ok, I was not watching where I was going, I apologize." I whispered quietly, my optics dropping at his intense gaze, his frame tensing imperceptibly.

"Phoenix..." he rumbled out quietly, my optics lifting to meet his, his gaze suddenly heated. He pounced on me, shoving me into the wall roughly, a growl leaving his chestplates. I gasped and arched my back, my chestplates rubbing against his, our sparks yearning for the others. His servos held mine to the wall, his hips grinding into mine, my legs wrapping around his waist instinctively. Optimus nuzzled his helm into my neck cables, a content growl leaving his chest, his nose breathing in my scent deeply. My servos gripped his, arching my back again as he bit my neck cables, my chestplates brushing his again. A jolt ran through our chests, awakening us from our lustful haze, Optimus stumbling back as I shakily stood straight.

"I'm sorry."

"I'm sorry." we said at the same time, me blushing as he coughed nervously, our optics avoiding each others.

"I apologize for my behavior, it was completely inappropriate." Optimus stated quietly, coughing into his servo in embarrassment, a blush tinting my cheekplates as he looked down. Smiling seductively, I raised his chin with a finger, bringing my helm closer as I brushed my lipplates against his.

"Its only inappropriate if I didn't like it." I whispered huskily, watching as his faceplates registered shock, then his processor clicked as it crashed. Smirking triumphantly, I gently laid him against the wall, making my way to my quarters happily.

(Time Lapse: 1 Day)

I yawned as Nitrosilver made his way in, a steaming cup of energon in his servos, my servos grabbing it when he got close enough. Taking a sip, I moaned in satisfaction as the liquid slid down my throat, Nitrosilver taking the cup once I finished.

"How was your scouting trip young one?" I asked quietly, smiling as he immediately bounced with excitement, his optics filled with happiness.

"Primus carrier, it was so amazing! I saw so much, and Bee taught me so much too! I never knew that earth would have so beautiful, but I was way wrong! And the things Bee taught me are so interesting! I think I want to become a scout like him!" little Nitrosilver spat out quickly, nearly vibrating with excitement, cycling deep breaths when I rested a servo on his shoulder.

"Relax young one, you mustnt forget, Bee is also a trained fighter and is able to fend for himself if need be. You will need to learn how to be a frontline fighter before you learn your scout skills, that is my only requirement." I said with a wink, laughing as Nitrosilver gasped as he caught on, jumping on me with a happy shout.

"Oh my Primus! Thank you thank you thank you carrier!I promise you I wont let you down! I'll be the best scout and frontline warrior the Autobots will ever know!" he yelled as he ran out of the room, the door slamming shut behind him, a chuckle leaving my lipplates quietly.

"Don't get your hopes up that high young one." I whispered as I got up gracefully, slipping my armor in my subspace as I went to my personal washracks, cleansing every part of me and my armor. I got out a while later, sitting under the dryer with my armor, my polish drying nicely. After I was dry, I slipped my armor on gracefully, leaving to the cafeteria for some more heated energon. As I was coming upon the door a presence came up behind me, pushing me against the wall before I could turn, Optimus' bright blue optics gasping into my purple ones.

"It is considered rude to leave a mech the way you left me yesterday." he grumbled quietly, his servos rubbing my arms absently, his helm leaning closer as I glanced at his lowering lipplates.

"I am well aware of that, boss, but its also rude to confront me about it in public." I whispered against his lipplates, smiling when he growled in frustration, pulling away from me quickly.

"Temptress." he grumbled, watching closely as I winked and strutted away, throwing extra sway into it.


	7. Chapter 7

OC's POV

I grunted as I was thrown into the building, crashing through the wall and rolling to a stop. The Decepticon followed quickly, raising his cannon as I glared up at him. A guttural yell was heard before he was tackled, a flamed paintjob flashing through my vision before they disappeared outside.

"Fraggit." I said before standing with a wince, yanking a 10 foot iron rod out of my thigh. Stepping outside slowly, I spotted Optimus throwing the 'Con into a tree. Leaning on my undamaged leg I watched the battle, crossing my arms over my chest plates as Ratchet walked up.

"He is smitten with you." Ratchet stated quietly as he watched the prime, my optics glancing at him before I turned back to the battle.

"I know." I muttered under my breath, wincing when Optimus kicked the 'Con in the faceplates.

"Are you smitten with him?" the medic said as he turned to me, his wise optics seeming to stare into my spark. I shifted in discomfort before turning to him, my optics narrowed as they became cold.

"Last time I was smitten with someone, I had to kill him by my own hands. I will **not **let that happen again." I said coldly before stomping up to Optimus, kicking the 'Con's head and immediately putting him in stasis.

"Job done, let us go." I said as I turned away, walking past Ratchet as I transformed and took to the air.

Optimus' POV

"What is troubling her?" I muttered as I put the 'Con on my shoulder, heading back to where my trailer was. Ratchet was silent as we walked there, watching as I put the cuffs on the prisoner and put him in my trailer.

"Something I said bothered her. Do not worry, she just needs to think Prime." He said as he set a servo on my shoulder, transforming down and waiting patiently. I shook my head and transformed down as well, thinking of the femme as I absently hooked up to my trailer. We left the area quickly, speeding back to base silently.

"Optimus, this is Lennox, come in Prime." Lennox said on the open com channel, a frown covering my face as I went a little faster.

"Prime here, what is it Colonel?" I said back, listening as some static sounded before it cleared.

"You've got 4 incoming on your position, faction unknown but they're in the air." Lennox said as worry coated his voice, Ratchet swearing at the knowledge.

"Let me scout it out, I will be back in a moment." Phoenix said before disconnecting, her signal disappearing as she cloaked herself. I swore to myself as worry blossomed in my chest, Ratchet swearing over the com at her actions.


End file.
